The Dragon Master
by DPDawn4Life
Summary: Dawn, The Newest Prodigy To Become The Newest Dragon Master. Taming, Training, Love And Of Course, Dragon! How Much More Exciting Can It Get? Rated T In Case Of Violence NOTICE: HIATUS


**Me: Hey guys, Dawn here with a little something thats coming out in 2015, which isn't to far away! Unless I get my writers urge to write more onto this, which will most likely happen... ehe. It will be my very first cross-over written, and its on two of my favourite things! I better stop rambling on and get on with the disclaimer, and who other than my favourite boy *cough* sorry, man Hiccup!  
>Hiccup: DPDawn4Life doesn't own Pokemon or HTTYD  HTTYD2 { How To Train Your Dragon / How To Train Your Dragon 2}  
>Lucario: A Vampire Bite Represents A New Fan-Fic<strong>

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_"Come one, come all to the brand new shop in town! Everything you need for dragon, I mean, Pokemon goods!" A man with perwinkle blue hair exclaimed.  
>"Lets go check it out!" I begged our group.<br>They all nodded in agreement, aside from Paul who responded with his usual 'Hn'.  
>We walked inside the store when a bright light blinded us. The last thing I knew was that a strange looking thing was looking at me with green Glameow-like eyes.<em>

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_I Opened my eyes when I heard a voice calling out my name.  
>"Dawn? Dawn your awake!"<br>I groaned and turned over, "Five more minutes May."  
>She giggled and took my hand, trying to pull me up.<br>"Fine, I'm up!" I said angrily.  
>She cheered while I got up, looking around. This doesn't look like TwinLeafTown?<em>

_"Ah, good your awake," I heard a deepish voice say from behind me.  
>I turned to see a handsome man with dark ginger-brown hair and green eyes.<br>"Who are you?" I questioned.  
>He chuckled before holding out his hand, "My name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you, Dawn was it?"<br>I nodded my head and looked at the black cat-like creature with wings.  
>"Whats that?" I asked, pointing towards the creature.<br>"Thats Toothless, he's a dragon," He exclaimed._

_I slowly started walking towards the dragon thing.  
>"Dawn, what are you doing?" Someone hissed out from behind me.<br>I turned to see the group looking at me expectantly.  
>"Its fine Drew," I said, turning back around.<br>"Hiccup, can I pet it?" I asked timidly.  
>He nodded and motioned towards the creature, making it step towards me.<br>I took a few more steps forward until I was about a foot away from the dragon. I held out my arm, stopping my hand in front of its face. It sniffed it before pushing its head forward into my palm. I giggled and the dragon started moving closer. It lowered its head down and threw my up into the air, me landing on its back.  
>"What are you doing Toothless?" I asked.<br>He growled and started jumping.  
>"Hey Hiccup, why isn't Toothless flying?" A raven haired boy asked.<br>"Well, its a long story, I'll tell you tonight."  
>The boy nodded before turning to the ginger beside him, "I like it here Mist!"<em>

_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

Thus, leaved me in my current situation. I was sitting atop of Toothless, riding along side Hiccup. The others had gone off to wander around the place we later found as Berk.  
>"Where are we going Hiccup?" I asked.<br>"We're nearly there, just wait."  
>I noticed a circular building coming nearer and nearer for each step. Hiccup led me and Toothless inside the building and I noticed it was just like a big dome on the inside, and this dome was empty.<br>"Where is everyone?"  
>I heard voices coming closer from down one of the halls. They all stopped at the door when they noticed Hiccup, greeting him. the started to walk forward again when their eyes landed on me.<br>"Who's the hot girl Hiccup?" A black headed viking asked Hiccup.  
>He stepped back towards me, gesturing, "Everyone, this is Dawn. Dawn this is Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid," He said, pointing to each in turn.<br>A blonde haired girl, now known as Astrid, stepped forward.  
>"Whys she on Toothless?"<br>"Well, Ya' see, Toothless took a pretty fast liking to her," He exclaimed.  
>Astrid nodded looking back at the others.<br>"Does she know how to ride a dragon?" Snotlout asked.  
>I shook my head before speaking, "I just got here actually, and I've never met a dragon until now," I exclaimed.<br>They all had their mouths open, until Snotlout stepped forward.  
>"I'll be happy to teach you baby, just give me a call," He winked.<br>I heard Toothless snarl from underneath me and Snotlout backed away.  
>"Actually, I'm going to teach Dawn for the moment, but you can get turns," Hiccup exclaimed.<br>Not only do I have a dragon master training me, but he's also really hot! Score!  
>"Now, Snotlout, go get Hookfang, we'll teach Dawn how to ride."<br>He nodded and ran off to get his dragon, I suppose. The other left to go do the things they were doing before they saw me.  
>Snotlout hurried back a few minutes later with a big red dragon.<br>"Dawn, this is Hookfang!" He exclaimed proudly.  
>I jumped off Toothless and walked towards the Dragon, him growling a bit.<br>"Shh, Its alright, Calm down," I said, taking slow steps towards him.  
>I reached him when I noticed fire building up in his mouth.<br>"Dawn look out!" I heard Hiccup and Snotlout call out to me, Snotlout running to get me.  
>"Stay there Snotlout," I demanded.<br>He stopped and watched me. I reached Hookfang when he opened his mouth, aiming to fire. I giggled and put a hand on his neck, seeing as his head was too high up.  
>"Settle down boy," I told him gently.<br>He calmed down and lowered his head until it was on the ground. I sat down beside him and started petting his head, mumbling some words.  
>"How, did you do that?" Snotlout asked, sounding impressed.<br>"I Honestly don't know, but can I try ride him?" I asked.  
>They both nodded their heads and I climbed onto the dragons back, Snotlout aiming to climb on behind me incase I needed help.<br>"Don't come on, just, let me try. No need to worry!" I exclaimed happily.  
>He refused and kept coming closer to the dragon when I commanded, "Up, Now Hookfang."<br>The dragon beat his huge wings and took up into the sky.  
>"Dawn! Your not skilled enough to ride by yourself yet!" I Heard Hiccup yell up to me.<br>I giggled and told Hookfang to do loops and turns, just to relax and have fun.  
>After a few minutes of supposedly dizzying riding, we landed on the ground, me grinning widely.<br>"That was fun!"  
>Both of them looked amazed while I climbed off the back of the dragon.<br>"Hiccup, are there any decent clothes I could wear while training? I don't think this outfit is seemingly fit for dragon riding," I exclaime, gesturing down to my black tank top and pink mini skirt.  
>He nodded and pointed towards a room. I giggled and yelled back a thanks.<p>

**~A Few Hours Later~**

I was riding Hookfang around when I noticed Astrid teaching May and Drew, them trying to cimb onto the dragons put in front of them. I giggled and told Hookfang to land down in their training area.  
>"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Astrid and May exclaimed.<br>"And why are you on a dragon without supervision sis?" Drew said.  
>I giggled and motioned towards the dragon underneath me, "This is Hookfang, Snotlouts dragon, and I was just riding around on him when I noticed you guys training!" I said happily.<br>"Well, we were just finishing up. May, Drew make sure to study about dragons, And Dawn, I want you to stay behind for a bit," Astrid said to us.  
>May and Drew nodded before running off towards the Town Square. Astrid turned towards me before looking me up and down.<br>"You said you've never interacted, let alone see a dragon before today, correct?" She asked.  
>"Yes," I replied.<br>She sighed before turning away, "Hiccup said your the best student that this island has ever had, aside from him of course. I just don't get it. You weren't grown up with our way of life, so why are you so good with dragons?"  
>I shrugged before turning away, "I have to go Astrid, Hiccup said he wanted to show me some things on dragons."<br>I flew away on Hookfang towards my room, to wait for Hiccup.

**~9:00 pm, Dawns Room, Dawns P.O.V~**

"Whats this dragon? I haven't seen it before," I exlaimed, pointing to a dragon with teeth covering almost the whole inside of its mouth.  
>"That Dawn, Is A Whispering Death. They are pretty rare to find, and when they are found, they usually kill anything that disturbs them on sight. No one has been able to tame one, and when people try, they end up getting killed," He exclaimed.<br>I nodded before he looked out the window.  
>"Its late, I'll see you tomorrow Dawn," He said before exiting the room.<br>I sighed and lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling._ I better get some sleep_. Next I knew, I was in a dark void of dragon-filled dreams.

**Me: That was the PIlot for this Fan-Fic! I have a urge to write the first chapter so I'm not going to say much except for this, Until next time guys!  
>Peace out!<br>****_~Dawn XOX_**


End file.
